Infiltration
by Syrria
Summary: Histoire centrée sur...a vous de découvrir...en gros c'est...regardez le titre..
1. Chapter 1

AUTEUR : Syria  
GENRE :action et romance  
SAISON : vous m'en posez des questions saison 2  
DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne sont pas a moi a part un personnage que vous decouvrirez.  
RESUME : Une jeune fille est emmenée sur Atlantis. Elle séduit Rodney.  
C'est ma premiere fic soyez indulgent.

Infiltration

Aujourd'hui 25 septembre tout allait pour le mieux dans la cité d'Atlantis. Chacun étaient occupés. John était en train de s'entrainer avec Teyla et Ronon. Comme d'habitude John était à terre. Depuis quelques temps Teyla et Ronon s'étaient rapprochés. Ainsi que John et Elisabeth. Quand à Rodney notre bon vieux scientifique canadien et célibataire endurci, était en train de travailler sur un E2PZ.

Le colonel Sheppard, Teyla EMMAGAN , Ronon DEX et le docteur McKay sont attendus en salle de réunion.

Dans la salle de réunion, l'équipe SGA-1 attendait le docteur Weir.  
-Excusez moi du retard, j'ai encore plein de paperasses à signer.  
-Bon on pourra commencer j'ai encore plein de travail moi dit Rodney qui ne tenait pas sur sa chaise.  
-McKay ça suffit  
-Au vous, c'est bon pas de commentaire monsieur-je-me-fais-mettre-à-terre-par-une-fille.  
-Vous…..  
Elisabeth était amusée et exaspérée par l'attitude des deux jeunes hommes. Teyla et Ronon souriaient.  
Vous avez fini on peut commencer.  
-Oui répondirent en meme temps John et Rodney en se lançant un regard noir.  
-Bon, vous allez visiter la planete P 3X-467. On a relevé une puissante énergie. Il se pourrait qu'un E2PZ s'y trouve.  
-On part tout de suite cria Rodney  
-Vous savez ce que vous voulez oui ou non. Il y a à peine une minute vous ne vouliez pas partir.  
-Sheppard, il s'agit d'un E2PZ, je vous signale qu'il……  
-Non c'est bon stop pas d'explication scientifique, je sais coupa John  
Teyla intervint  
-Quand partons nous ?  
-Dans une heure, je vous attends dans la salle d'embarquement.  
L'équipe SGA-1 partit se préparer. Pendant tout ce temps John et Rodney se disoutaient sur le pourquoi du comment.  
Ils étaient enfin prêt. Elisabeth leur souhaita bonne chance. Ils passerent la porte et se retrouverent dans une plaine entourées d'arbre.  
-Il fait chaud ici  
-McKay commencez pas intervint John.  
Ils avancerent dans la plaine quand un bruit se fit entendre et un hurlement retentit.  
-AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE !  
Une fille apparut à travers les arbres. Elle était affolée et elle vit le petit groupe. Elle se précipita vers eux. Deux coups de feu retentirent. L'inconnue tomba à terre et un autre bruit se fit entendre. Le bruit d'un corp qui tombait………


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne fais pas de trop longues suites...je prefere des petites mdr

Le bruit d'un corps qui tombait…………  
-NON ouvrez vite la porte Ronon faites le code dépêchez vous.  
Ronon courut jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il commença à taper le code et à envoyer son code d'identification. Pendant ce temps Teyla portait secours à la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas inconsciente mais elle perdait beaucoup de sang à son épaule. C'était une jolie jeune dont tout le monde rêverait. Elle était blonde, son visage était fin, ses yeux légèrement bridés, une bouche fine. Bref une très belle femme. Elle était mince et avait de belles rondeurs.  
-Restait calme, il ne vous arrivera rien dit Teyla  
-Merci, il faut vraiment partir d'ici il va revenir.  
Elle était vraiment affolée et son épaule continuait de saigner.  
-Comment vous appelez vous.  
-Shaia je m'appelle Shaia  
-C'est très jolie comme nom. Allez venez levez vous on va vous ramenez chez nous.  
-Merci….  
-Teyla, Teyla Emmagan  
-Merci Teyla.  
Teyla et Shaia se levèrent et rejoignirent John, Ronon et Rodney. Shaia vit un corps a terre allongé sur le ventre. Une tache de sang s'élargissait de seconde en seconde. John et Ronon entreprirent de le retourner. Rodney était touché et il perdait son sang, tout son sang.  
John et Ronon le porterent et ils traverserent la porte suivit de Teyla et Shaia.  
-Deux équipes médicales en salle d'embarquement et vite beugla John.  
Les deux hommes deposerent McKay à terre. Le colonel Sheppard appuyait sur sa blessure pour arreter l'hémorragie. Chaque seconde comptait. Enfin Carson Beckett et les équipes médicales arriverent. Le docteur Beckett s'occupa de Rodney et il laissa Shaia au bon soin des autres médecins.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a touché.  
-Une balle de fusil je crois. Il a été touché et il s'est écroulé. Carson faites tout pour le sauver s'il vous plait.  
-Ne vous inquietez pas je ferais tout mon possible.  
Le docteur Beckett emmena Shaia et Rodney à l'infirmerie. John se laissa tomber par terre et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Des larmes commencèrent à couler, il partit en courant. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit pleurer, lui le militaire haut gradé. Il courut jusqu'au balcon, l'endroit préféré de Rodney. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il entendit un bruit, c'était Elisabeth qui venait d'entrer. Elle prit John dans ses bras et le consola. Elle avait aussi les yeux rougis signe quelle avait pleuré.  
-Ca va aller John ne t'inquiete pas, Carson va tout le faire pour le sauver.  
-Je ne me remettrais jamais si il meure. C'est …. C'est mon meilleur ami. Je lui lance des remarques cinglantes mais je sais qu'il aime ca.  
-Je te comprends, moi aussi j'aime bien Rodney, c'est un très bonne ami et un très bon scientifique. Si on le perdait ce serait une grande perte pour la cité. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.  
-Tu as raison il faut être optimiste. Allez viens par la Liz.  
John et Elisabeth commencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement. Cela faisait 3 mois qu'il sortait ensemble et toute la cité était au courant. Ils avaient même parlé de mariage mais tout ca était encore flou. Ils étaient tout les deux sur le balcon en train de s'embrasser. Quelque temps apres ils deciderent d'aller à l'infirmerie. Teyla et Ronon y était deja main dans la main. Ils attendirent ensemble que Carson vienne annoncer qu'il allait bien. Pour l'instant il était au bloc opératoire. Carson arriva quelques heures apres……….

Petite review please


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde. J'aimerais dire quelque chose. Rieval a fait une nouvelle fic du meme titre que la mienne, faudra pas mélanger les deux histoires. En plus ce n'est pas la meme histoire donc ca va..

Alors qu'est ce qu'il a. Il va bien ?

-Il va bien mais on a failli le perdre deux fois pendant l'operation. Ne vous inquietez pas il va s'en sortir.

On entendit un soupir de soulagement dans le petit groupe.

-Et la jeune fille qu'on vous a ramené, comment va-t-elle.

-Elle va bien son épaule doit etre immobilisé pendant un moment mais elle s'en sortira.

-Est-ce que je pourrais le voir Carson.

-Oui mais pas plus de 5 minutes de toute facon il dort encore je les mit sous sédatif pour qu'il se repose.

John entra dans l'infirmerie et vit Rodney et Shaia en train de dormir. Il s'approcha su scientifique et le regarda longuement. Au bout de cinq minutes il ressortit. Il alla dire aux autres qu'il allait dans sa chambre. Il prit Elisabeth par la main pour lui dire de venir. Ils disparurent dans le couloir, Carson alla travailler et Teyla et Ronon se dirigerent vers les balcons. Le lendemain Rodney se reveilla. SGA-1 était là, ils attendaient son réveil. Il se reveilla et Carson prit la parole.

-Mmmmmmmmh…..

--Rodney comment vous sentez vous

-J'ai mal partout ou est ce que je suis

-Vous……

-Attendez laissez moi deviner. Des aiguilles dans le bras, une odeur degoutante. Je paris que je suis à l'infirmerie.

-Hé bien McKay je vois que vous allez mieux si vous vous plaignez.

-Sheppard vous n'êtes pas à terre pour une fois.

-Aha très drôle, moi je me suis pas fait tirer dessus.

-C'est pas de ma faute.

-Ah non c'est de la mienne.

-Parfaitement et puis MOI je ne me fais pas mettre à terre par une fille.

-Mais oui et après vous allez me dire que vous vous entrainez.

-Je n'ai pas le temps MOI, je travaille.

-Et je fais quoi moi ?

-Vous vous amusez.

-Je……..

-Ca suffit intervint Elisabeth, vous en avez pas marre. Carson quand pourra-t-il sortir ?

-Dans quelques jours, je prefere le garder.

-Tres bien.

-Et Shaia intervint Teyla.

-Qui ça dit Ronon.

-La jeune fille que nous avons ramener s'appelle Shaia.

-Elle devrait bientôt se reveiller.

Au meme instant Shaia se réveila.

-Bonjour Shaia, je suis le docteur Beckett. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-J'ai mal à mon épaule mais sinon ca va.Je commence ma mission maintenant. Jouons la petite fille. Il faut voir qui sera ma cible.

-On va vous poser quelques questions. Vous sentez vous capable d'y repondre dit John.

-Bien sur je répondrais à toutes vos questions.En mentant bien sur.

-Qui vous a tiré dessus ?

-Les geniis, ce sont les geniis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il voulait me tuer.Première partie de mon plan achevé.

-Les geniis encore eux, ils sont vraiment collant dit McKay.

-Très bien on va vous laisser vous reposer et vous aussi McKay.

-Mais je vais très bien.

-Non intervint Carson, vous restez ici.

-Pfffff toujours l'infirmerie.

John et Elisabeth partirent à gauche quand a Ronon et Teyla, ils partirent à droite.

J'ai trouvé ma cible. Splendide. Ce sera facile de l'approcher.

Dans l'infirmerie on pouvait voir deux personnes discutaient ensemble. Il s'agissait de Rodney McKay et de la mystérieuse Shaia. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur lit. Ils conversaient sur les origines de Shaia. Elle était issue d'un peuple qui s'appelait Orian. Les orians étaient un peuple semblable à la Terre. Leurs technologies étaient semblables à la leur et même plus avancées. Le docteur McKay lui avait demandé si il pourrait y aller pour les étudier. Shaia lui avait répondu positivement.

Tout ce passe comme prévu.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Shaia commenca à être fatiguer. Elle lui dit qu'elle voulait se reposer. McKay la laissa dormir, lui, réfléchissait.

Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Plus belle que Cadman.

Sur ces pensées McKay s'endormit. Le lendemain Shaia put sortir de l'infirmerie mais Rodney devait y rester encore quelques jours.  
-Carson je vais très bien pourquoi je devrais rester dans cette infirmerie.

-Rodney vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus et vous allez me dire que vous allez bien. Vous vous fichez de moi.

Rodney en avait plus qu'assez des ordres de Carson. Sur ces paroles il se leva. Il enleva sa couverture et entreprit de se lever. Quand il mit les pieds à terre il retomba tout de suite et sa blessure se remit à saigner. Carson était furieux. Il le releva tout de suite. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal à le garder dans le lit. Ces cris se fit entendre dans toutes la cité.

-Mais vous êtes complétement givré ma parole. Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris a écouté.

Rodney se débattait, il voulait sortir de l'infirmerie pour revoir la jeune fille.

-Laissez moi tranquille je vais très bien.

-Vous n'allez pas bien du tout, vous êtes en train de perdre votre sang.

-Et puis on n'en meurt pas.

Il faut que j'aille la voir.

Rodney se débattait de plus en plus. Le reste de l'équipe SGA-1 arriva et put voir la folie qui habité leur coéquipier. Ronon et John allèrent prêter main forte à Carson. Il prit une seringue et essaya d'injecter un calmant à Rodney. Il réussit après maintes effort. Rodney se calma et finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ils le remirent au lit et le docteur Beckett lui refit son bandage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit Carson dit Sheppard inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai dit à Shaia qu'elle pouvait sortir et puis après Rodney s'est mis à devenir dangereux parce que je ne voulais pas le laisser sortir. Et il est tombé du lit et sa blessure s'est rouverte.

-Il dormira pour combien de temps ? questionna Teyla

-Je lui ai administré un fort sédatif. Je dirais 24 heures.

-Ouaw vous y êtes allé fort. Dit Ronon.

-J'étais obligé sinon il allait se blesser encore plus. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous sortiez de mon infirmerie, Rodney a besoin de calme.

Ils répondirent positivement et ils laissèrent Carson avec son patient. Quelqu'un avait regardé la scène du début à la fin. Et cette personne avait l'air contente. Shaia alla dans ses quartiers que lui avait attribuée Elisabeth.

Très très bien. Mon plan marche comme sur des roulettes.

La cité commencait à s'inquiéter sur l'état mentale de leur scientifique en chef.

Laissez des petites reviews please...


End file.
